In an anatomy, such as a human anatomy or other appropriate anatomy, various portions are generally interconnected. For example, soft tissues may be interconnected one to another and interconnected with various other portions, such as bony structures. These interconnections may be provided to allow for functioning of various features, such as muscle constrictions, tissue and organ containment, and the like. Nevertheless, due to injury, disease, fatigue, or other circumstances, various interconnections may be weakened or destroyed.
In addition, various procedures may be performed relative to an anatomy. For example, various orthopedic procedures may occur that replace or reconstruct various portions of the anatomy. To perform such procedures, soft tissue portions may be cut, resected, pierced, and may be later repaired. Various repairs may include stitching, stapling, adhering and other appropriate attachment mechanisms.
Furthermore, various procedures may include positioning an implant or prosthesis relative to a selected portion of the anatomy. The prosthesis may need to be fixed relative a selected portion of the anatomy to achieve a selected result. The prosthesis may be fixed in any appropriate manner, such as stapling, stitching, adhering or any appropriate manner.
It may be desired to achieve fixation or reconstruction of various portions of a prosthesis in the anatomy with substantially minimal or small invasion. For example, it may be desirable to position a flexible strand relative to a portion of the anatomy and remove excess portions of the flexible strand with minimal additional trauma to the anatomy. In addition, the working area within an anatomy may be substantially minimal and it may be desirable to size a fixing member substantially internally.